Chemical products are often packaged in a concentrated form that, depending upon the application, may be diluted with water to create a use solution having a desired concentration. These concentrates or ultra concentrates may permit more efficient transport and storage over their less concentrated counterparts. Such concentrated chemical products may include, for example, detergents and other cleaning, disinfecting, or sanitizing products. The concentration of the chemical product in the use solution may be important to ensure effective cleaning, disinfecting, and/or sanitizing. For example, there are many applications where the concentration of the use solution is regulated to ensure effective sanitizing or disinfecting.